Sny na jawie
by Beny
Summary: Harry Potter w drodze na przesłuchanie odnośnie śmierci Cedrica trafia w niespodziewane miejsce. Jaki wpływ będzie miało to wydarzenie na jego dalsze postępowanie? Czy Harry wygra z wszechobecnym mrokiem ogarniającym także jego serce?
1. Rozdział Kim jest ten chłopak?

Sny na jawie

**Rozdział 1: Kim jest ten chłopak?**

Draco Malfoy patrzył w lustro. Widział w nim nastoletniego chłopca, przerażonego jednak pewnego siebie. Wiedział co musi zrobić. Wiedział, że takie przeznaczenie wybrali dla niego rodzice. Mimo tego Draco nie zamierzał stać z boku. Postanowił wykorzystać swoją słabość przeciwko największemu czarnoksiężnikowi tych czasów. Chłopak założył kaptur czarnej szaty. Zszedł do salonu. Wymienił spojrzenia z rodzicami, pokazując im w ten sposób, iż jest gotowy. Teleportowali się przed obliczem samego Voldemorta. Trójka ludzi pochyliła głowy, akcentując swój szacunek i uległość.

-Witam cię Draco. Czekałem na ciebie od dłuższego czasu. – Głos Voldemorta był zimny, powodował, że człowiekowi przechodziły ciarki po plecach. Najmłodszy z Malfoyów nie potrafił tego ukryć. – Nie masz się czego obawiać. Póki jesteś po mojej stronie czeka cię tylko chwała i potęga. Jednak jeśli w jakiś sposób sprzeciwisz mi się nie zawaham się przed morderstwem. Rozumiesz to ? – Chłopak kiwnął głową – Chcę usłyszeć twój głos.

-Tak, mistrzu. - Mówiąc te słowa spojrzał prosto w oczy Czarnego Pana. I wtedy Voldemort wiedział, że ten chłopiec zrobi wszystko. Mimo ogromnego strachu stał przed nim, mówił pewnym głosem, a nawet odważył się spojrzeć mu w oczy.

-Właśnie to chciałem usłyszeć. W tej chwili stajesz się Śmierciożercą, jednak nie mogę cię naznaczyć. To byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne, gdyż będziesz przebywał zbyt blisko Dumbledore. Na razie będziesz się uczył. Tymczasowo zajmie się tobą Nott. Pokaże ci jak wygląda prawdziwa śmierć i rozpacz. Pokaże w jaki sposób ukoić swoją duszę, czym jest potęga i jak ją wykorzystać. – Po tych słowach zapadła śmiertelna cisza. – Spójrz na mnie. – Nikt nie potrafiłby się sprzeciwić tym słowo. Draco spojrzał na uśmiechniętego Voldemorta. Musiał być zadowolony. - Przy następnym spotkaniu zdradzę ci twoje zadanie. To wszystko na dziś.

Tego roku lato na Privet Drive 4 było wyjątkowo zimne i deszczowe, jednak nie przeszkadzało to właścicielom w utrzymania swojego trawnika w idealnym stanie. Sprawa z ich siostrzeńcem miała się całkiem inaczej. Gdy tylko wuj Vernon przyjechał odebrać Harry`ego Pottera z dworca po jego powrocie ze szkoły dla czubków jak sam ją nazywał zobaczył w nim dużą zmianę, choć nie potrafił jej zidentyfikować to wiedział, że to nie jest ten sam chłopiec, który opuścił ich dom po wakacjach. Oczywiście tak było zawsze, w końcu nie widzieli się cały rok. Jednak tym razem oprócz zmiany fizycznej, dało się zobaczyć w jego postawie niepewność i strach, oczy wskazywały smutek, aczkolwiek sam Vernon nie był w stanie tego zidentyfikować, ponieważ nigdy nie poświęcał siostrzeńcowi większej uwagi. Robił tylko to co musiał, zapewniał mu dach nad głową i w minimalnej ilości jedzenie. Postanowił o nic nie pytać Harry`ego w końcu to nie jego sprawa, a poza tym nie przejmował się na tyle, aby zaprzątać sobie tym głowę choć chwilę dłużej niż pierwsze wrażenie.

Mijały dni, a Harry Potter coraz bardziej odsuwał się z życia wujostwa. Gdy był w domu prawie nie opuszczał swojego pokoju, wychodził tylko aby zjeść, choć były to małe porcje, on i tak wydawał się zmuszać do ich zjedzenia. Prawie codziennie chłopak rano wychodził z domu, nawet w największy deszcz i wracał późnym wieczorem. Ani prośby, ani groźby nie potrafiły zagonić go do pracy. Stał się obojętny wobec wszystkiego. Co robił gdy wychodził z domu Vernon najprawdopodobniej nigdy się nie dowie. Noce stały się udręką, ponieważ prawie każdej Dursleyowie byli budzeni przez wrzaski dochodzące z pokoju na piętrze. Początkowo Potterowi udawało się uniknąć odpowiedzialności, gdyż uciekał zbyt wcześnie, a w nocy nie było czasu na karę, ponieważ Vernon był szanowanym pracownikiem firmy produkującej świdry i nie mógł sobie pozwolić na spóźnienia. Jednak gdy nadchodził weekend Vernon Dursley tylko czekał, aż Potter wstanie z łóżka i zaganiał go do całodziennej pracy. Wbrew oczekiwaniom Potter nie stawiał oporu, jednak wszystkie zadania wykonywał z fatalnym skutkiem i Dursley nie miał innego wyboru jak odpuścić, gdyż najlepszy trawnik w całej okolicy nie mógł zostać zniszczony.

Minął już prawie miesiąc od powrotu siostrzeńca ze szkoły, gdy do salonu Dursleyów wleciała wielka sowa, trzymająca dwie koperty, jedna zaadresowana do Harry`ego, druga dla Vernona, co niezmiernie go zaskoczyło i w pierwszej chwili chciał wyrzucić list, jednak jakaś nieodparta siła nie pozwoliła mu na to. Chciał wiedzieć co w niej jest. Miał nadzieje, że znajdzie wyjaśnienie tak ogromnej zmiany w zachowaniu Pottera. Otworzył kopertę drżącymi rękami i zaczął czytać urzędową kopertę.

Szanowny Panie Dursley

Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów informuje, iż Harry James Potter został wezwany na przesłuchanie do ministerstwa Magii w dniu 31 lipca 1995 roku w związku z wydarzeniami, które odbyły się w dniu 21 maja 1995 roku w trakcie III zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego w Hogwarcie. Jako iż jest Pan prawnym opiekunem Harry`ego Pottera powiadomienie pana było naszym obowiązkiem.

Z wyrazami szacunku Amelia Bones

Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów

Ministerstwo Magii

Po przeczytaniu tego listu Vernon Dursley był sparaliżowany. Nie wiedział co o tym wszystkim myśleć. W końcu od zawsze mówił, że Harry`ego powinno się wysłać do szkoły dla recydywistów, ale nigdy przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że Harry Potter mógłby zrobić coś złego. Wbrew pozorom i temu co mówił i starał sobie wmówić wiedział, że tak naprawdę jego siostrzeniec nigdy nie chciał zrobić nic złego. Jego jedyną winą jest to, że jest czarodziejem i nieświadomie używał czarów utrudniając życie jego rodzinie. Nadal się nie ruszając podał list Petuni. Ona także nie potrafiła ukryć swojego zdziwienia, jednak w tym przypadku była stanowcza.

-Vernonie, musimy z nim porozmawiać. Tego już za wiele. Musimy się w końcu dowiedzieć co stało się w tej szkole - ostatnie słowa wymówiła z nieukrywanym obrzydzeniem. Vernon nie odpowiedział tylko ruszył na górę za swoją żoną prosto do pokoju Pottera.

Gdy weszli do jego pokoju przywitał ich mrok, światło dobiegało tylko spod okna na którego parapecie siedział Harry pogrążony w lekturze. W pierwszej chwili Vernon chciał zacząć krzyczeć o jakichś głupich księgach z zaklęciami, jednak nawet on ma trochę przyzwoitości i poczekał aż żona zacznie mówić.

-Chłopcze, możesz mi wyjaśnić o co w tym wszystkim chodzi! – prawie wykrzyknęła ciotka. Harry podniósł głowę tylko na chwilę, popatrzył na nią, i wtedy Vernon dostrzegł na jego twarzy jakieś nieodgadnione emocje, zanim ten odwrócił wzrok. Nigdy nie był dobry w odczytywaniu mowy ciała.

-Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. – Harry patrzył w książkę, ale Vernon zauważył, że jego oczy nie poruszają się. Cały czas czekał na ich dalszą reakcję.

-Dobrze wiesz o czym mówię. Musisz nam powiedzieć co stało się w szkole. Dlaczego tak się zmieniłeś? Zamykasz się tylko w swoim pokoju, albo gdzieś znikasz. Sąsiedzi zaczynają się na nas dziwnie patrzeć! Podsłuchałam jak ta dziwaczka Figg rozmawiała z Sayerami i mówiła, że widziała jak wychodziłeś z tego domu w ulewę. Myślą, że się nad tobą znęcamy! – Petunia zaczęła wylewać z siebie swoje żale. Harry dalej na nią nie patrząc odpowiedział:

-Wasze zachowanie prawie nie różni się od znęcania się, więc nie mów teraz takich rzeczy. – głos Harry`ego mimo iż spokojny emanował jakąś nieznaną siłą. Oczy Vernona powiększyły się ze złości.

-Tego już za wiele chłopcze. Przyjęliśmy cie do tego domu. Dawaliśmy ci wszystko co potrzebowałeś, a ty tak się odwdzięczasz! Spójrz chociaż na nas jak do ciebie mówimy. – Chwilę potem Vernon pożałował swoich słów. Zobaczył coś czego się nie spodziewał. Szkliste oczy chłopaka, który walczył z samym sobą. Brunet nie chciał płakać w obecności wujostwa.

-Komórka pod schodami i ubrania po Dudleyu! Ty to nazywasz wszystkim czego potrzebowałem! – Harry krzyczał coraz głośniej. – Nie daliście mi nic! Nienawidzę tego domu! Dzień kiedy dowiedziałem się, że jestem czarodziejem był najszczęśliwszym w moim życiu!

Dursleyowie nie wiedzieli co zrobić. Nie potrafili wymówić żadnego słowa. Wtedy Harry wziął jakąś szmatę i wyszedł z pokoju. W końcu Vernon zdał sobie sprawę, że przez słowa siostrzeńca zapomniał o liście. Zbiegł po schodach i krzyknął:

-Chłopcze! Wracaj tu natychmiast! Mam dla ciebie list… - Jednak Harry już zdążył gdzieś zniknąć.

Mijały godziny, a Harry nadal nie wracał. Vernon zaczynał się denerwować. Przez całe życie nigdy by nie pomyślał, że może pożałować tego jak traktował jedynego syna zmarłej siostry Petuni. Popatrzył na swoją żonę, która wydawała się nie przejmować tym, że Harry nie wraca jednak zdradzało ją to, że przegapiła swój ulubiony serial. _Trzeba iść spać. Jest już zbyt późno. Mam nadzieję, że chłopak jutro się znajdzie. _Z tymi słowami w myślach Vernon zasnął. Pierwsze co zrobił po przebudzeniu to sprawdził dom, czy Harry przypadkiem nie wrócił. Gdy go nie znalazł wszedł do kuchni. Tym razem Petunia nawet nie próbowała udawać zdenerwowania.

-Nigdzie go nie ma. Sprawdziłem cały dom.

-Co teraz zrobimy?

-Nie wiem może powinienem pójść go poszukać? – Wtedy do pokoju wszedł Dudley.

-Nie przesadzacie trochę. To świr. Pewnie rzuca teraz zaklęcia na normalnych ludzi. – słowo normalnych zostało w wypowiedzi Dudleya szczególnie zaakcentowane. Po tych słowach zapanowała chwila ciszy. Petunia pierwsza zabrała głos.

-Dobrze wiesz, że nie może używać magii bo inaczej wyrzucą go ze szkoły.

-Nie wydaje mi się, żeby szczególnie za nią tęsknił. Od kiedy wrócił ciągle wrzeszczy i unika nas jak ognia. – Tak inteligentnej odpowiedzi nie spodziewali się nawet sami Dursleyowie. – Jest też inna możliwość. Możliwe, że postanowił uciec do swoich przyjaciół.

-Bez żadnych rzeczy? Nawet jeśli większość ubrań jest w spadku po tobie to i tak musiałby je zabrać, tak samo książki i tą przeklętą sowę. – Po tych słowach zapanowała chwila ciszy, którą przerwała Petunia.

-Nie pozostało nam nic innego jak czekać. W końcu musi wrócić. – Petunia powiedziała te słowa chociaż wcale nie czuła się tak spokojnie. Samą siebie zaskakiwała. Zawsze nienawidziła siostry, zazdrościła jej, że to ona ma moc, jednak teraz martwi się o jej syna, którego przez piętnaście lat wykorzystywała do pracy nie okazując mu najmniejszych dobrych uczuć. _Uważasz, że to magia jest czymś złym, że zmieniłam się. Ale to nieprawda i w końcu to zrozumiesz. Mimo tego jak mnie traktujesz zawsze mi na tobie zależało. _Petunia bardzo dobrze pamięta te słowa. To były ostatnie jakie wypowiedziała do niej Lily. Później dostała jeszcze list z informacją o narodzinach dziecka, jednak został on wyrzucony zaraz po przeczytaniu. Rok później pod drzwiami ich domu znajdowało się właśnie to dziecko z karteczką od Dumbledora. Przypominając sobie jego treść stwierdziła, że nie wypełniła ostatniej prośby swojej siostry. Poczuła wtedy ogromny ból w sercu, jednak czasu nie da się cofnąć.

Minęło może dziesięć minut, kiedy w drzwiach stanął Harry Potter. Na jego widok Vernon podniósł się z krzesła.

-Gdzieś ty był całą noc? Martw… - Vernon nie dokończył tego co chciał powiedzieć. Nie potrafił przyznać się przed tym chłopcem, że naprawdę się o niego martwił.

-Musiałem zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. – Petunia groźnie zmrużyła oczy jednak nic nie powiedziała. Gdy Harry chciał odejść Vernon złapał go za ramię.

-Wczoraj przyleciała sowa. Miała dwa listy, jeden z nich był do nas. – Tym razem Harry naprawdę się zainteresował.

-O czym był?

– Dowiesz się ze swojego – Powiedział Vernon dając mu kopertę. Tym razem nawet Vernon zdołał zobaczyć ogromne przerażenie jakie malowało się na twarzy Harry`ego. Chciał coś zrobić, jakoś pocieszyć siostrzeńca, ale nie potrafił wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Stwierdził jedynie w myślach, że ta bezsilność jest już denerwująca. Wtedy do rozmowy wtrąciła się Petunia.

-Harry, powiedz mi co stało się tamtego dnia? – Harry nie odpowiedział od razu.

-On wrócił. Voldemort wrócił. – Po tych słowach poszedł do swojego pokoju.

Szanowny Panie Potter

Departament przestrzegania prawa czarodziejów informuje, iż Pan Harry James Potter zostaje wezwany na przesłuchanie do ministerstwa Magii w dniu 31 lipca 1995 roku w celu złożenia wyjaśnień z dnia 21 maja 1995 roku w trakcie III zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Przesłuchanie odbędzie się o godzinie 17:00 przed Ministrem Magii, oraz najwyższymi członkami Wizengamotu i Szefem Biura Aurorów w Sali nr 4 na poziomie II.

Z wyrazami szacunku Amelia Bones

Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów

Ministerstwo Magii

_Wezwanie… wyjaśnienia… turniej trójmagiczny… _Te słowa przebiegały przez głowę Harry`ego z ogromną prędkością. Osuną się po ścianie. Był przerażony jakby znowu miał wrócić na cmentarz. Przez całe wakacje próbował zapomnieć, ale nie mógł, koszmary męczyły go cały czas. W snach znów widział śmierć Cedrica, odrodzenie Voldemorta, swoich martwych rodziców. Nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić, ale ostatnie sny były coraz gorsze, gdyż był zmuszony oglądać śmierć swoich przyjaciół, Syriusza, Weasleyów, widział w nich triumfującego Voldemorta. Nie chciał, aby jego sny stały się rzeczywistością, ale bał się tego coraz bardziej. Ból blizny był coraz częstszy, ale najgorsze było to, że zaczął się pojawiać w różnych momentach bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, także w chwilach gdy rozmawiał z wujem czy ciotką, przed oczami stawały mu morderstwa Voldemorta, ale także coś innego. Widział siebie. Siebie zabijającego jakiś nieznanych ludzi, a coraz częściej także Rona i Hermionę, a nawet Dursleyów. Właśnie dlatego codziennie uciekał z domu. Uciekał od ludzi. Miał pewność, że na ulicy nie spotka ich zbyt wielu. W końcu prawie cały czas padało. Harry chował się głównie na placu zabaw, znalazł tam idealne miejsce. Znajdowała się tam jedna ławka ukryta w drzewach, gdzie nawet największe krople deszczu nie miały szans się przedostać. W tym czasie rozmyślał. Właśnie wtedy zrozumiał, że koszmar, który sam spowodował skończy się dopiero, kiedy zginie Voldemort. Do tego czasu musi przebywać jak najmniej z ludźmi. Może zostać sam, ale nie może sobie pozwolić na oglądanie tych śmiertelnych obrazów, bo czuł że z każdym kolejnym jego serce zapominało co to jest miłość i szczęście, które było zastępowane przez mrok i obojętność.

Dzień przesłuchania zbliżał się nieuchronnie. Zostały już tylko dwa dni, a Harry nadal nie dostał żadnego listu od znajomych. Co prawda całe wakacje tak było, od Hermiony i Rona dostał po trzy listy. W każdym zadawali te same pytania: jak się czujesz, czy mugole dobrze cię traktują i że mają nadzieję, że niedługo się zobaczymy. Nic więcej nie napisali. Harry sam się zastanawiał czego od nich tak naprawdę oczekuje. Z jednej strony chce przebywać w samotności, a z drugiej chce wsparcia przyjaciół. Gdy minął kolejny dzień Harry zaczął czuć ogromny strach. W końcu w rzeczywistości nie wiedział jak dostać się do Ministerstwa. Miał nadzieję, że zaprowadzi go tam tata Rona. Wieczorem gdy nadzieja już go opuściła zobaczył dwie sowy. Jedna duża, o białym upierzeniu, której wygląd wskazywał, że należy do bogatej osoby, drugą była Świstoświnka, malutka i niezwykle głośna sowa Rona. Postanowił najpierw otworzyć list od Rona

Drogi Harry

Przepraszam, że dopiero teraz pisze, ale wszystkie rodzinne sowy zostały wysłane do moich braci, a tata nie chciał wysyłać Ministralnej sowy. Nie należą one do najtańszych. Ale do rzeczy. Rozmawiałem wczoraj z tatą i mówił, żebym przekazał ci, że nie masz najmniejszych powodów do niepokoju. Będziesz musiał jedynie opowiedzieć o tym co wydarzyło się tamtego dnia. Dzięki temu Knot będzie musiał uwierzyć w powrót Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Wszyscy się tego boją, więc Ministerstwo mydli ludziom oczy opowiadając, że jesteś kłamcą i nie ma żadnych podstaw do ogłaszania powrotu Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. On też nie jest głupi i z tych szczątkowych informacji dowiedziałem się, że Śmierciożercy też nie wykonali żadnego ruchu. Żadnych śmierci i podejrzanych zniknięć. Trochę mnie to dziwi, ale chyba Sam-Wiesz-Kto uważa, że taka sytuacja działa na jego korzyść. Jutro powinien przybyć do ciebie ktoś z ministerstwa, mój tata się zgłaszał, ale odrzucili go, więc nie wiem kto to będzie, ale jedyne co zrobisz to teleportujesz się z nim na miejsce przesłuchania. Jak tylko wszystko się skończy to tata zabierze cię do Nory, Hermiona jest tu już od tygodnia, zajęła miejsce Percy`ego, który w końcu wyjechał.

Do zobaczenia, i pamiętaj że wszystko będzie dobrze Ron

Widok pisma Rona trochę ukoił serce Harry`ego, jednak jego słowa wcale go nie uspokoiły. Spojrzał w kierunku drugiej sowy zastanawiając się do kogo może należeć. Sowa miała wspaniałe i zadbane upierzenie, patrzyła na Harry`ego przeszywającym wzrokiem. Stwierdził, że jest nawet ładniejsza od Hedwigi. W końcu sowa zaczęła okazywać swoje zniecierpliwienie, więc odwiązał list i zabrał się za czytanie

Szanowny Harry Potterze

Mam zaszczyt poinformować ,iż zostałem wybrany na Pańskiego opiekuna w dniu jutrzejszym. Moim zadaniem miało być przyprowadzenie do Ministerstwa, niestety z powodów osobistych nie będę w stanie tego wykonać . Z tego powodu wyślę swojego syna, który doskonale wie jak się zachować i jak trafić do Ministerstwa. Przybędzie on do Pana o godzinie 16:00. Mam nadzieję, że zachowa się Pan odpowiednio i nie przyniesie wstydu Mnie i Mojemu synowi.

Lucjusz Malfoy

Harry Potter musiał przeczytać list kilka razy zanim naprawdę uwierzył, że Ministerstwo postanowiło wysłać Śmierciożercę, aby ten przyprowadził go na przesłuchanie. Jednak co było dla Harry`ego dziwniejsze to marnował on świetną sytuację na doprowadzenie go do Voldemorta. Wtedy nikt by mu już nie przeszkodził i Harry byłby skazany na pewną śmierć, jednak wtedy Lucjusz otwarcie przyznałby się do popierania Voldemorta, a do tego nie mógł dopuścić. _Czyżby miał wątpliwości co do zwycięstwa Czarnego Pana? _Harry nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, jednak wiedział, że następny dzień będzie jednym z najtrudniejszych w jego życiu. Najpierw czeka go konfrontacja ze swoim szkolnym wrogiem, a potem powrót do koszmarnych wspomnień. Po wpływem tych myśli Harry nie mógł zasnąć. Gdy w końcu mu się udało, była późna noc.

-Chłopcze, wstawaj! – Harry szybko przetarł oczy i zobaczył nad sobą wuja Vernona. – Śniadanie czeka na ciebie od godziny. Musisz zjeść coś pożywnego, musisz mieć siłę aby stawić czoła temu przesłuchaniu – Vernon w myślach stwierdził, że nawet nie wie dlaczego jego siostrzeniec jest wzywany na przesłuchanie, więc podjął ostatnią próbę. – Harry, muszę cię o coś zapytać. – Chłopak tylko na chwilę przerwał ubieranie się i wykazał zainteresowanie, jednak zaraz przybrał zwykłą maskę obojętności. – Dlaczego wasze Ministerstwo cię wezwało? Zrobiłeś coś złego? Ma to jakiś związek z Voldemortem. – Harry zdziwił się, że jego wuj w ogóle zapamiętał imię jakiegoś czarodzieja, nawet jeśli był nim najniebezpieczniejszy czarnoksiężnik.

-Nie muszę odpowiadać na to pytanie. Myślę, że wiesz, że nigdy nie zrobiłbym nic złego. Tak mnie wychowałeś. – Wuj Vernon nie wiedział co na to odpowiedzieć, więc nie powiedział nic i wyszedł z pokoju.

Gdy Harry zszedł na dół poczuł zapach jajecznicy na bekonie. Pomyślał tylko, że kiedyś na pewno by go to ucieszyło jednak teraz nie mógł przełknąć nawet najmniejszego kęsa.

-Harry musisz coś zjeść. – Powiedziała Petunia gdy tylko spostrzegła, brak apetytu swojego podopiecznego.

-Nie mam ochoty.

-Jak chcesz, jednak później nie narzekaj, jak będziesz się skręcał z głodu. – Harry trochę zdziwił się tą spokojną odpowiedzią jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Gdy wuj wernon wyszedł z kuchni Petunia zadała niespotykane pytanie. – Wiesz w jaki sposób dostać się do Ministerstwa? Mogę zapytać Vernona, czy zwolni się wcześniej z pracy i cię zawiezie? – Harry odpowiedział dopiero po chwili

-Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Jestem z rodziny mugoli, dlatego przybędzie po mnie ktoś z Ministerstwa – _Czyli mój najgorszy wróg. _– Powinien być o 16:30. Zawołajcie mnie jak przyjdzie. – Harry wstał z krzesła i skierował się do swojego pokoju. Położył się na łóżku i czekał.

W tym samym czasie do okna w kuchni zapukała sowa. Petunia szybko otworzyła okna i wpuściła sowę tak, aby żaden z sąsiadów nic nie zobaczył. Zaczęłą czytać kopertę

Droga Petunio

Nie masz się o co martwić. To przesłuchanie jest tylko standardową procedurą. Harry został wezwany w celu złożenia wyjaśnień. Krótko mówiąc będzie musiał opowiedzieć o tym co stało się w dniu którego dotyczy wezwanie. Nie mogę powiedzieć Ci co dokładnie się zdarzyło. Ta decyzja należy do Harry`ego. Jeśli nie chcę o tym mówić musicie uszanować jego decyzję. Od siebie powiem wam tylko, że był świadkiem śmierci jednego z uczniów. Jeśli chcecie poznać szczegóły to tak jak pisałem musicie zwrócić się do Harry`ego.

Mam też ważniejszą sprawę. Harry będzie musiał wrócić do was na dłużej, ponieważ moc zaklęcia jest coraz słabsza i aby zapewnić mu ochronę przed Voldemortem musi zostać u Was co najmniej tydzień dłużej. Mam nadzieję, że nie stanowi to dla was problemu, w końcu zawsze opuszczał was wcześniej niż wyznaczone dwa miesiące.

Z wyrazami szacunku

Albus Dumbledore

Po przeczytaniu tego listu Petunia po części była w stanie zrozumieć zachowanie swojego siostrzeńca. Widok czyjejś śmierci musi być straszny. Szczególnie jeśli tą osobą jest ktoś ważny, jednak Petunia nie miała pojęcia w jakich stosunkach znajdowali się Harry i ten nieznajomy uczeń. Kobieta zastanawiała się czy nie byli przyjaciółmi, ponieważ tylko wtedy potrafiła uwierzyć, że to wydarzenie tak bardzo go zmieniło. Ta śmierć sprawiła, że stał się obojętny wobec nich bardziej niż zawsze, zamykał się i budził z krzykiem. Petunia stwierdziła, że to na pewno nie jest normalne. _Nic nie mogę zrobić. _Po tym powróciła do swych normalnych zajęć.


	2. Rozdział Znów mieć jedenaście lat

**Rozdział 2 Znów mieć jedenaście lat  
><strong>

Gdy zegar wskazał 12 Petunia usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. O tworzyła je, a przed nią staną chłopak niewiele wyższy od Harry`ego o jasnoblond włosach. Stwierdziła, że chłopak wygląda dojrzale mimo swojego wieku.

-Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Draco Malfoy. Chodzę razem z Harrym do szkoły. A dzisiaj zostałem wybrany przez ministerstwo, aby przyprowadzić Pani siostrzeńca na przesłuchanie. – _Jest dobrze wychowany. Ale czemu ministerstwo wysłało osobę w wieku Harry`ego? _

-Dzień dobry. Zapraszam do środka. Zaraz zawołam Harry`ego. – Draco wszedł do przedpokoju, który uznał za strasznie mały. Usłyszał jak kobieta coś mówi, a chwilę potem po schodach schodzi Harry. Jego widok bardzo zdziwił Malfoya. Był chudszy niż zwykle, jego i tak za duże ubrania wisiały na nim jeszcze bardziej niż przed wakacjami. Twarz pokazywała wszystkie uczucia. Niepewność, strach i zmęczenie. Draco bardzo dobrze je znał. Dzięki Nottowi. Włosy Harry`ego były dłuższe, niż zwykle, ułożone w nieładzie, jednak bardzo dobrze komponowały się z jego twarzą. Przynajmniej nie było widać blizny. Harry`emu także nie umknęła zmiana jaka zaszła w Draconie. Pierwsze co zauważył to wzrost swojego wroga. Był on od niego wyższy. Ubrany, jak zawsze w ubrania z drogich sklepów. Ciemne jeansy i czarna koszula idealnie kontrastowało z jego bladą twarzą i jasnymi włosami, które także urosły przez ten miesiąc, chociaż większa w tym była zasługa zmiany uczesania. Draco przestał zaczesywać je do tyłu, teraz miał grzywkę opadająca na oczy, jednak włosy po bokach były lekko przycięte.

Po chwili Draco uśmiechnął się.  
>-Co jest Potter? Moje oszałamiające piękno Cię onieśmiela?<p>

-Zamknij się Malfoy.

-Jak zawsze elokwentny. – Gdy Harry szykował się na jakąś odpowiedź Draco szybko wtrącił. – Chodź, nie mamy dużo czasu. Do widzenia. – Petunia była bardzo zdziwiona więc nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko patrzyła jak dwóch chłopców opuszcza jej dom. Przez chwilę szli w ciszy w końcu Harry zapytał:

-Dlaczego nie teleportujemy się stąd?

-Uważasz, że jako piętnastoletni czarodziej potrafię aportować się z drugą osobą na duże odległości?

-Może nie wiesz, ale przez większość życia mieszkałem z mugolami i nie mam żadnego pojęcia na ten temat. – Po chwili zastanowienia dodał. – Nie możemy pojechać Błędnym Rycerzem?

-Nigdy tym nie jechałem i nie mam zamiaru. Słyszałem, że nie jest to zbyt wygodne. – Draco miał już dość tej rozmowy i chciał przejść do sedna sprawy, kiedy Harry pomyślał dokładnie o tym samym.

-Dlaczego akurat twojego ojca wybrali na mojego opiekuna?

-Pieniądze. – Harry zrobił zdziwioną minę, więc Malfoy kontynuował. – Zapłacił parę galeonów, aby to jego wybrali. W innym wypadku padłoby pewnie na Weasleya.

-Twój ojciec zapłacił aby móc przyprowadzić mnie do Ministerstwa? Dlaczego?

-Bo go o to poprosiłem. Prawdę mówiąc chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. – Tego było już za wiele dla Harry`ego. Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że jego największy szkolny wróg poprosił swojego ojca, aby ten umożliwił mu spotkanie z nim. Po chwili Harry zrozumiał. – W mgnieniu oka odskoczył od drugiego chłopaka, jednocześnie wyciągając różdżkę.

- Kim jesteś? Czego ode mnie chcesz? – Draco zaczął mrugać oczami. Nie wiedział co się właściwie dzieje. – Jesteś śmierciożercą? Użyłeś eliksiru wieloskokowego? Myślałeś, że dam się nabrać, a ty teraz zaprowadzisz mnie do Voldemorta? – Odpowiedział mu tylko śmiech – To trochę zbiło z tropu Harry`ego jednak dodał: - W twojej sytuacji zacząłbym się bać!

- Opuść tą różdżkę i się nie ośmieszaj. Chcesz użyć zaklęcia idąc do ministerstwa? Aż tak się spieszysz, aby zobaczyć pióro feniksa swojej własnej różdżki? – Gdy zobaczył niebezpieczny błysk w oczach Harry`ego powiedział– Naprawdę jestem Draco Malfoy. Uwierz mi i opuść różdżkę, bo jeśli mnie zaatakujesz nawet Dumbledore cię z tego nie wyciągnie. – Brak efektu. Po chwili Draco wpadł na świetny pomysł. – Widzę, że chcesz wymiotować ślimakami. Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak spodobał ci się pokaz Weasleya. – Wtedy Harry w końcu uwierzył. Uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

-Z twojego punktu widzenia to musiało być zabawne. Znowu zrobiłem z siebie idiotę.

-Tylko troszkę. – Harry spojrzał na twarz Draco i powiedział:

-W tej chwili powinieneś zaprzeczyć.

-Przepraszam. Uczono mnie, że nie wolno opowiadać kłamstw. – Na chwilę nastąpiło cisza, po której Draco wrócił do właściwego tematu. – Jak się pewnie domyślasz powodem naszego spotkania jest Czarny Pan. – Coś w tej wypowiedzi nie spodobało się Harry`emu. – Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że właśnie nadszedł czas, aby zaprzestać naszych dziecinnych kłótni.

-Jesteś jedynym, który zawsze je zaczyna!

-Teraz to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Potter! Jest wojna i w każdej chwili możemy zginąć. Nawet teraz na naszej drodze mógłby stanąć wróg, a wtedy nasze szanse nie wyglądają zbyt kolorowo. I to wszystko przez głupotę Ministerstwa. Ci, którzy zajmują wysokie stanowiska już dawno powinni stracić posadę za swoje niekompetencje. – Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Harry`ego. – Jesteś ostatnią nadzieją, aby przekonać Knota, że Czarny Pan naprawdę wrócił. – Ten monolog trochę zaskoczył Harry`ego. Wcześniej nie patrzył w ten sposób na przesłuchanie. Użalał się jedynie nad sobą, płacząc i rozmyślając o cmentarzu.

-Postaram się.

-Czyli rozumiem, że od teraz walczymy po jednej stronie?

-To nie jest takie łatwe. Twój ojciec jest śmierciożercą i wszystko wskazywało, że ty także nim będziesz. Nie wiem czy mogę ci zaufać.

-Doskonale cię rozumiem. Jednak mam ci coś do powiedzenia. Mam nadzieję, że dzięki temu mi uwierzysz. – Przez chwilę nic nie mówił, jednak Harry nie zamierzał się wtrącać więc kontynuował. – Ja już jestem śmierciożercą. – Gdy zobaczył dziwny ruch ręki Pottera w stronę kieszeni krzyknął – Wysłuchaj mnie do końca. – Ręka bruneta zatrzymała się w połowie drogi. Draco skinął głową dziękując – Miesiąc temu Voldemort zażądał zobaczyć się ze mną. Nie wypalił mi znaku, jednak powiedział, że wkroczyłem w szeregi śmierciożerców. Ale ja nie jestem taki jak mój ojciec. Nie mam zamiaru robić wszystkiego co każe mi Czarny Pan. Jestem szpiegiem. Wie o tym tylko Snape i to właśnie jemu przekazuję wszystkie informacje. Zaufaj mi. Chcę walczyć u twojego boku, dopóki Czarnego Pana nie spotka śmierć. – Harry słuchał, jednak nie wiedział co o tym myśleć.

-Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie jesteś tu z rozkazu Voldemorta? W końcu cały czas nazywasz go Czarnym Panem. A poza tym jak możesz ufać Snapeowi?

-Ty nie wiesz jaki naprawdę jest V…Voldemort. –Zawahał się wymawiając to imię, jednak chciał sobie udowodnić, że ma tyle odwagi, aby tego dokonać. - Samo przebywanie w jego obecności nie jednego doprowadziło by do śmierci. On jest potężny, jego magię można wyczuć w powietrzu. Ona pożera cię, bada każdy zakątek twojego ciała, także twoje serce. Nie wiesz jak ciężko jest go oszukać. Gdyby nie Snape dzisiaj byłbym pewnie martwy. Jednak chcę go pokonać, swój strach zamieniam w siłę. Ponieważ nie chcę więcej tego czuć, wiem że jedynym wyjściem jest zabicie go.

-A więc dlaczego zwracasz się z tym do mnie? Czemu nie poszedłeś do Dumbledora? – Harry miał ogromne wątpliwości, jednak kiedy widział wyraz twarzy Draco, gdy mówił o Voldemorcie sprawiał, że chciał mu uwierzyć.

-Nie mogę mu zaufać. Uważam, że jego metody… są złe. Nie ufam mu i wiem, że ty także. Nic ci nie mówił prawda? Nie wiesz nawet dlaczego twoi rodzice zginęli! Nie powiedział ci o Blacku! Rok temu, gdy twoje imię wypadło z Czary ognia, pozwolił ci w tym uczestniczyć. Przyglądał się temu z boku. Wiesz dlaczego? Po prostu chciał wiedzieć co się stanie. Kto tak naprawdę za tym stoi. Gdyby zadziałał wcześniej On mógłby nigdy nie wrócić. To ty jesteś bohaterem! To ty pokonałeś Voldemorta czternaście lat temu, powstrzymałeś go w pierwszej i drugiej klasie. Ty uratowałeś swojego ojca chrzestnego! Dumbledore nie robi nic! Dzisiaj także go nie ma.– Harry stał oszołomiony słuchając tych słów. Nie wierzył, że ten chłopak naprawdę był jego wrogiem. Ten, który zawsze się z niego naśmiewał przed chwilą nazwał go bohaterem. _On naprawdę chce śmierci Voldemorta._

- Nie mógłbyś stanąć po jego stronie. Wiem to. W końcu jesteś moim wrogiem. Jednak przeceniasz mnie. Nie posiadam żadnej nadzwyczajnej mocy. Mam piętnaście lat i jedyne co posiadam to odwagę i głupotę. Mówisz, że jestem bohaterem jednak to przez mnie Voldemort powrócił. Gdybym zrozumiał przepowiednię nie dopuściłbym do tego. To była moja samolubna decy…

-Przestań opowiadać głupoty. Nie wiem w jaki sposób przyczyniłeś się do powrotu Voldemorta, ale jeśli chodzi ci o oddanie krwi to nie jest twoja wina i jesteś głupszy niż myślałem.

-Nie chodzi mi o krew. Nie zrozumiesz. Ty masz rodzinę.

-Całe wakacje tylko się nad sobą użalasz! Nie chcesz go zabić? Mordercy swoich rodziców?

-Oczywiście, że chcę. Ale co mogę zrobić? Mam piętnaście lat.

-To prawda, jednak ty nie jesteś zwykłym piętnastolatkiem. Kilka razy przeciwstawiałeś się Voldemortowi. On nie może cię zabić, choć próbuję od czternastu lat. On sam wybrał cię na swojego mordercę. Blizna na twoim czole jest tego dowodem. – Widząc sceptyczną minę Harry`ego dodał - To my pokonamy Voldemorta. Musimy to zrobić. Pierwszym krokiem będzie uświadomienie Ministerstwu, że On wrócił. Inaczej nie mamy żadnych szans. On przejmie Ministerstwo, a Knot nawet się nie zorientuje jak padnie trupem.

-Mówisz tak jakby to był nasz obowiązek. Moje dzieciństwo… - Harry nie wiedział co dalej powiedzieć więc dodał: - Chcę go zabić.

-Mogę sobie tylko wyobrażać co czujesz. Moje dzieciństwo też nie było zbyt doskonałe, jednak nie mogę się do ciebie porównywać.

-Jestem słaby i wiem to, ale nie spocznę póki Voldemort nie padnie u mych stóp błagając o litość. Chcę zobaczyć strach w jego oczach. – Blondyn przysłuchiwał się temu z zainteresowaniem. W jego głosie było czuć podobieństwo do Voldemorta. Ta blizna jest czymś więcej. _Muszę porozmawiać o tym ze Snapem._

-Mówisz jakbyś był nim. Lecz nie uważam abyś był słaby. Pomogę ci wykorzystać twój potencjał. Wiem, że nie lubisz Snape`a jednak on naprawdę jest po naszej stronie i zrobi wszystko, aby nam pomóc. Zaufaj mi. - Harry Potter uśmiechnął się i powiedział.

-Zaufanie buduje się przez długi czas, ale ja chcę w ciebie wierzyć. Jesteś jedyną osobą, który chce mi teraz pomóc. – Po tych słowach zobaczył, że Draco wyciągnął rękę. Dokładnie tak jak przez ceremonią przydziału w Hogwarcie. Tym razem było jednak inaczej. Harry uścisnął dłoń. Gdy ich ręce zetknęły się blizna bruneta eksplodowała niewyobrażalnym bólem, widział tylko ciemność. Czuł jakby spadał głębiej i głębiej. Po chwili, choć dla niego była to wieczność ból zaczął ustępować, a zmysły znów zaczęły normalnie pracować. Gdy otworzył oczy zorientował się, że jest w Hogwarcie. _Co ja tutaj robię? Malfoy mnie oszukał? Ludzie mogą być świstoklikami? _Takie pytania formowały się w głowie Pottera, gdy usłyszał głos przeciągający sylaby. Poszedł za źródłem tego głosu i zobaczył coś czego kompletnie się nie spodziewał. Stała przed nim grupa jedenastolatków czekając na ceremonię przydziału. Wśród nich był Draco Malfoy, a także Harry Potter. Ściskali swoje ręce. Jednak oczy Malfoya skierowane były na rudowłosego chłopca stojącego obok Harry`ego.

-Co jest Weasley? Na co się gapisz? – Ron poczerwieniał ze złości, jednak nie odpowiedział na słowa Malfoya, lecz zwrócił się do Harry`ego.

-Harry? Myślałem… – Chłopak, zawahał się jakby nie wiedział co tak naprawdę chciał powiedzieć.

-Lepiej nie myśl zbyt dużo, bo Chyba się przegrzewasz. Twoja twarz będzie zaraz tak ruda jak twoje włosy. – Młody Harry jedynie przysłuchiwał się tej wymianie zdań zastanawiając się, czy podjął dobrą decyzję, jednak nie miał odwagi nic powiedzieć. W końcu przebywał wśród czarodziejów, których nie znał.

Piętnastoletni Harry nie mógł uwierzyć co się dzieje. Jednak dziwniejsze od widzianej sceny było to, iż odczuwał wszystko to co jego młodsza wersja. Po chwili wszystko rozmyło się i zobaczył siebie siedzącego na stołku z tiarą przydziału na głowie. Znów mógł odczuć ten paniczny strach, czy wszystko nie okaże się głupim żartem, jednak teraz nie odezwał się do tiary, po chwili usłyszał:

-Slytherin! – Odczuł ulgę jaką musiała czuć jego jedenastoletnia wersja. Starszy obrócił się i zobaczył klaszczącego Malfoya, widać było jego radość, zaś po drugiej stronie Sali siedział zawiedziony Ron. Harry mógł się tylko domyślać co on teraz czuje, jednak nie miał na to czasu i znów skupił się na sobie. Tak samo jak w Gryfindorze, dostał gratulacje, jednak nikt nie traktował go jak kogoś lepszego. Kilka następnych scen pozornie nie miała, żadnego znaczenia, jednak Harry Potter wiedział, że w ten sposób kształtowały się poglądy jego młodszej wersji. Malfoy wyrażał się w samych superlatywach nie tylko o swojej rodzinie, ale także o Voldemorcie. Młodemu chłopcu ciężko było słuchać o mordercy swoich rodziców, jednak trochę rozumiał jego uczucia w stosunku do mugoli i podzielał w pewnym stopniu poglądy. Następna scena miała znacznie większe znaczenie. Była to noc w której Quirrelowi udało się dostać do Kamienia Filozoficznego. Harry nie wiedział co się dzieje. Był środek nocy, a chłopiec właśnie przewracał się na drugi bok. Noc upłynęło w spokoju, jeśli nie liczyć cichego chrapania Goyla. Gdy słońce wyłaniało się z zza chmur i Harry myślał, że już nic się nie stanie, poczuł jakby jego głowa miała eksplodować. Dwóch Harrych krzyczało, odczuwając coś nie wyobrażalnego. Voldemort musiał dostać kamień. Wtedy Potter zrozumiał, że zwierciadło Ain Eingarp nie zostało przeniesione, aby ukryć kamień, gdyż sam wcześniej nie odkrył lustra. Voldemort musiał stworzyć Eliksir Życia. W następnej scenie ból ustąpił, a Harry znajdował się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Jego łóżko było zasłonięte, więc musiało to być coś poważnego. Przy nim czuwał jedynie Draco Malfoy. Było widać, że nie jest w najlepszym stanie. Harry nie zdziwił się, gdyż zaobserwował, że w trakcie tego roku bardzo się zżyli.

-Panie Malfoy czas odwiedzin właśnie minął. Powinieneś iść do swojego dormitorium. – W ostatnich tygodniach pani Pomfrey wypowiadała te słowa bardzo często, więc chłopiec siedzący na stołku bardzo dobrze wiedział, że musi opuścić swojego przyjaciela. Wychodząc usłyszał jak Dumbledore rozmawia z jakimś mężczyzną w dostojnej szacie. Usłyszał tylko strzępy informacji, jak to, iż Harry nadal się nie obudził i bez tego nic się nie dowiedzą, a także o podejrzanym zniknięciu Quirella. Prawie dorosły brunet chciał pójść za Malfoyem jednak jakaś siła przytrzymała go przy przyjacielu. Przez dłuższy czas scena się nie zmieniała. Harry dawno zrozumiał, że to wszystko w jakiś sposób różni się od wspomnienia pokazanego mu przez pamiętnik Riddle`a. Mimo iż tu także oglądał różne sceny, to dodatkowo odczuwał wszystkie emocje i uczucia swojego odpowiednika.

W kolejnej scenie Harry znów zaczął odczuwać ból. Jednak był on znacznie mniejszy niż ten, który odczuł dnia gdy Voldemort ukradł kamień. Przebywając tylko z nieprzytomnym sobą nie wiedział jednak czy wykonał on jakiś ruch. Potter spojrzał na samego siebie i zobaczył, że ten zaczyna się ruszać, miał też otwarte oczy. Najprawdopodobniej zaraz zacznie się wielkie dochodzenie. _A więc nawet w Slytherinie nie obyło się bez wizyty w skrzydle szpitalnym. _Młody Harry wstał z łóżka jednak po długim czasie leżenia w łóżku jego mięśnie praktycznie nie istniały więc od razu upadł na kamienną podłogę. To tylko wzmocniło ból głowy. _Leż spokojnie. Jeszcze zdążysz się nacierpieć jeśli Voldemort odzyskał ciało._ Dokładnie w chwili, gdy chłopiec próbował wstać do Sali weszła pani Pomfrey.

-Panie Potter! Co pan najlepszego wyrabia! Od miesiąca był pan nieprzytomny i od razu próbuje wyjść z łóżka? – Kobieta bardzo szybko znalazła się przy pacjencie zgrabnie manewrując różdżką do póki ten znów nie znalazł się na wygodnym materacu. Chwilę potem przywołała jakieś eliksiry. – Wiesz jak się nazywasz? – Brunet pomyślał tylko, ze to pytanie nie ma sensu skoro chwilę wcześniej nazwała go po nazwisku. Po krótkiej chwili odpowiedział

-Harry Potter – Następnie pielęgniarka zadała kilka standardowych pytań, podała odpowiednie eliksiry i zawiadomiła _Dumbledore'a. _

-Harry nareszcie się obudziłeś. Nawet nie wiesz jak się martwiliśmy. Przez tyle czasu nie dawałeś znaku życia. – Jedenastolatek był bardzo skrępowany. W końcu pierwszy raz miał okazje rozmawiać z dyrektorem sam na sam. – Pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że twój stan jest dobry. Jesteś osłabiony, ale do tego wystarczy już tylko kilka eliksirów i dużo ruchu. – Harry nadal nie wiedział co mógłby powiedzieć więc dalej wpatrywał się w uśmiechniętego dyrektora. Ten zajął krzesło na którym zazwyczaj siedział Draco. – Chciałbym ci zadać pytanie. Czy wiesz dlaczego straciłeś przytomność? Miało na to wpływ jakieś wydarzenie? – Młody brunet przez chwilę nic nie mówił. W końcu udało mu się zebrać w sobie odwagę i odpowiedział: - Nie mam pojęcia co się stało. Pamiętam, że razem z Draco uczyłem się do późna. Później poszliśmy do dormitorium i musiałem zasnąć. Pamiętam tylko, że odczułem straszny ból, jakby moja blizna miała eksplodować i obudziłem się tutaj.

-Rozumiem. Czyli nic nie widziałeś? Nie miałeś jakiejś jak to nazywają mugole wizji?

-Nie. Nic takiego.

-A kiedykolwiek coś takiego przeżyłeś? Widziałeś coś niezwykłego w swoich snach?

-Raczej nie… oprócz błysku zielonego światła i czyjegoś śmiechu. Wie pan co to może być?

- Tak. Jest to najprawdopodobniej wspomnienie śmierci twoich rodziców. Jednak uważam, że nie powinieneś tego rozpamiętywać. Zapomnij o tym. Tak będzie lepiej. A teraz przepraszam, ale obowiązki wzywają. – Gdy Harry patrzył jak Dumbeldore opuszcza pokój przyszło mu do głowy jeszcze jedno pytanie.

-Mogę zadać pytanie?

-Właśnie to zrobiłeś. Ale tak Harry pytaj.

-Chciałbym wiedzieć dlaczego Voldemort chciał mnie zabić? – Piętnastoletniemu Harry`emu serce zabiło szybciej. Chciał poznać odpowiedź.

-Na to pytanie nie mogę odpowiedzieć. – Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Stary oszust.- Teraz naprawdę muszę już iść. – Wychodząc obrócił jeszcze głowę i zapytał. – Kamień filozoficzny. Słyszałeś kiedyś o nim? – Gdy Harry pokręcił głową wyszedł_. _

Scena po raz kolejny rozmyła się a Harry znalazł się w miejscu, którego nie znał. Poszedł za źródłem swojego jedenastoletniego głosu.

-Miło mi pana poznać. Draco wyrażał się o panu w samych superlatywach.

-Miło mi to słyszeć Harry Potterze. – Po chwili ciszy. – Więc tak wygląda chłopiec, który przeżył. Muszę się przyznać, że od dawna chciałem cię poznać. Tyle o tobie słyszałem. Ale ile jest w tych słowach prawdy, nie mam racji?

-Oczywiście. Im wydarzenie starsze tym więcej niezwykłych historii można o nim usłyszeć.

-Dobra odpowiedź. Jednak będziemy mieli wiele czasu, aby porozmawiać. Teraz Draco pokaże ci twój pokój. Do zobaczenia jutro na śniadaniu.

- Skoro zeszliśmy na temat Czarnego Pana chciałbym wiedzieć co o nim myślisz.

- Trudno mi odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Z jednej strony zabił moich rodziców, a także wielu niewinnych ludzi, jednak byłem wychowywany przez mugoli. Rozumiem jego poglądy na ich temat. Uważam, że czarodzieje nie powinni się ukrywać. Jesteśmy lepsi od mugoli. Moglibyśmy zabić ich wszystkich. Powinni się nas bać, a jedyne co robimy to się ukrywamy. Ministerstwo nawet każe ludzi za nieuzasadnione użycie czarów w obecności mugola. Uważam, że to głupota. – Gdy tego słuchał na twarzy Malfoya pojawił się uśmiech, którego nie potrafił ukryć. Stwierdził, że przyjaźń z Draco pomogła mu ukształtować odpowiednie poglądy.

- Gdyby Czarny Pan nadal żył dołączyłbyś do niego?

- Nie wiem. Mam dopiero dwanaście lat, więc w takim wieku trudno by mi było podjąć taką decyzję. Myślę, że nie potrafiłbym zabić człowieka_._

-Każdy potrafi to zrobić. Nie boisz się zabić człowieka, ale konsekwencji. Ale ty nie jesteś mugolem. Używając czarów możesz zabić człowieka i nikt się o tym nie dowie. Jedynym dowodem jest właśnie różdżka, ale jeśli nikt cię z morderstwem nie powiąże to nie będzie mógł sprawdzić twojej różdżki, jednak ja uważam, że dobrze jest mieć ich więcej, jeśli rozumiesz o co mi chodzi. – Harry na potwierdzenie kiwnął głową. Zrozumiał słowa Lucjusza Malfoya i stwierdził, że miał on rację. Piętnastoletni Potter patrzył na to wszystko ze zdziwieniem. Nigdy nie pomyślał, że sam mógłby wymówić takie słowa. Z taką łatwością myśleć o zabijaniu. Zaczynał się bać przebywania w tym dziwnym świecie, gdyż uczucia młodego bruneta stawały się także jego. Scena rozmyła się i brunet patrzył na siebie otwierającego prezent od Lucjusza Malfoya na dwunaste urodziny. Był to pamiętnik Toma Riddle.

Następna scena ukazała dormitorium Slytherinu. Harry właśnie pisał w notatniku:

-Skoro znasz moją przeszłość i podzielasz moje poglądy to może sam spróbuj kontynuować moje działania. Przynajmniej do momentu kiedy znów nie odzyskam ciała.

-Skąd wiesz, że wrócisz?

-Po prostu wiem. To tylko kwestia czasu. Jako cząstka duszy potrafię wyczuć, że część od której się odłączyłem wraca do pełni sił. Już niedługo znów będę kontynuować mój plan, a ty będziesz musiał wybrać po której staniesz stronie, ale do tego momentu możesz się zabawić.

-W jaki sposób?

-Pamiętasz jak opowiadałem ci o Komnacie Tajemnici i bazyliszku?

-Tak.

-No właśnie. Znasz język węży i wiem, że mógłbyś kontrolować węża. Przemyśl to. Jeśli potrzebujesz czasu zawsze możesz poczekać. Ja odkryłem tą komnatę dopiero na piątym roku. Ty jesteś na drugim, ale uważam, że lepiej zacząć już teraz gdy prawdziwy Voldemort powraca do życia. – Harry odczuwał ogromną ekscytację. Voldemort wracał do życia, a on sam dostał znakomite narzędzie do walki z mugolakami. Nie mógł z tego nie skorzystać.

_To uczucie. Fascynacja Voldemortem. Wypełnia mnie od środka. Muszę… Muszę wrócić. Jego poglądy stają się moimi. Co się stanie jeśli po powrocie będę chciał zabijać mugoli? Hermoina w tym świecie jest w Ravenclavie więc najprawdopodobniej będzie jednym z moich celów. Inteligentna, ale jednak mugolak. Nie chcę tego oglądać i przeżywać. Chcę wrócić! _

Nic się jednak nie stało. Harry dalej stał w tym samym miejscu patrząc na swoją młodszą wersję próbującą dostać się do Komnaty Tajemnic. Bazyliszek należy do niego. Słucha się go i czeka na rozkazy. Serce młodego bruneta przysłania cień. Zapomina on o dobru i czeka na odpowiednią okazję, na śmierć pierwszego mugolaka. Przestaje pisać z notatnikiem uważa, że go nie potrzebuje. Będzie słuchał tylko rozkazów prawdziwego Voldemorta.

_-_Co się dzieje Harry? Ostatnio zachowujesz się trochę dziwnie. Nie byłeś nawet na ostatnim treningu? – Do pokoju wspólnego wszedł właśnie Draco ubrany jeszcze w szatę do Quidditcha.

-Miałem ważniejsze sprawy na głowię. Pamiętasz ten pamiętnik który dostałem od twojego ojca na moje urodziny?

-Jakie to ma znaczenie? – Draco dziwnie przypatrywał się brunetowi. Oczywiście, że pamiętał ten stary notatnik, jednak nie wiedział co myślał sobie jego ojciec dając coś takiego Potterowi. – Zwykły stary pamiętnik.

-To było coś więcej. W nocy ci wszystko wytłumaczę.

Scena ukazała dwóch chłopców, trzymających miotły i stojących przed wejściem do łazienki dziewczyn.

-Co my tu robimy? To łazienka dla dziewczyn.

-Właź. – Draco niechętnie, jednak wkroczył do łazienki. Zobaczył jak Harry podchodzi do umywalki.

-Otwórz się. – Z ust Harry`ego wydobył się krótki syk.

-To był język węży? – Brunet tylko się uśmiechnął.

-Czemu wcześniej tego nie powiedziałeś?

-Myślałem, że w tym świecie nie jest to nic nadzwyczajnego. Ale to nie ma znaczenia. – Brumet przez chwilę zamyślił się. – Myślę, że łatwiej będzie zjechać. Miotła przyda nam się później.

-Chcesz tam zejść? – Spytał Draco patrząc w długi korytarz nie mający końca.

-Rób co mówię. – Dwóch chłopców zjechało po rurach, a następnie lecieli długimi korytarzami, aż dotarli do głównej komnaty. – Pamiętaj, aby nie patrzeć w jego oczy. Chyba, że chcesz umrzeć. – Draco miał dziwną minę widząc jak jego przyjaciel znów syczy, więc Harry powiedział – To bazyliszek. Ale nie martw się. Nie skrzywdzi cię. Nie będzie patrzył w naszą stronę, przynajmniej z otwartymi oczami, ale dla bezpieczeństwa patrz na jego tułów. – Draco nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc patrzył oszołomiony, jak z otworu w ścianie wychodzi długie oślizgłe cielsko węża. – Nie uważasz, że jest wspaniały.

-Skąd go wziąłeś?

-Z pamiętnika Toma Riddle`a. To prawdziwe imię Voldemorta. Przelał część swojej duszy do tego notatnika, dzięki czemu mogłem z nim rozmawiać. Powiedział mi o wężu.

-Co masz zamiar z nim zrobić?

-Oczywiście to samo co Voldemort pięćdziesiąt lat temu. Napuszczę go na mugolaków. Najlepiej na ta szlamę Granger. Tak mnie wkurza.

-Chcesz ją zabić?

-Według mnie jest najlepszym celem. – Draco patrzył na swojego przyjaciela próbując odczytać emocje malujące się na jego twarzy, co nie było wcale trudne. Był podekscytowany. –Co o tym myślisz?

-Jesteś szalony. – Ekscytacja Harry`ego zniknęła w ciągu chwili i została zastąpiona przez zdziwienie.

-Myślałem, że mój pomysł ci się spodoba.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć w to co mówisz! Uważasz, że spodobałoby mi się to, że chcesz kogoś zabić? Obojętnie jak kusząca by nie była propozycja uciszenia Granger raz na zawsze to nie mam zamiaru ci pomagać. Jeśli chcesz to zrobić droga wolna. Rób co chcesz, możesz być pewny, że nikomu tego nie powiem. – Po tych słowach Draco usiadł na miotle i zaczął lecieć w kierunku wyjścia z Komnaty. Udało mu się jeszcze usłyszeć Pottera krzyczącego:

-Voldemort niedługo wróci! Pamiętaj o tym, będziesz musiał zdecydować po czyjej staniesz stronie! Ja już wybrałem i mam zamiar to udowodnić! – Starszy brunet ciężko dyszał. Emocje jedenastoletniego Harry`ego zderzały się z jego własnymi. Znów zaczął odczuwać ból głowy. Nie mógł tego wytrzymać. Następną scenę widział jak przez mgłę. Jednak doskonale mógł wyczuć ogromną radość. Hermiona leżała martwa. Nic już nie mogło przywrócić jej do życia. Tak samo skończyło się życie młodego niewinnego chłopca. Zmienił się on w osobę nie znającą takich uczuć jak przyjaźń, miłość, czy litość. Dla niego istniała tylko władza i potęga.

-Niiiieeee! – Piętnastoletni Harry krzyczał. Bolało go serce i piekła blizna. Nadmiar sprzecznych uczuć doprowadzał go do szału. Chwilę potem wszystko ustało, a on leżał na chodniku patrząc na zszokowaną twarz Dracona Malfoya.


End file.
